


Milkshake Shop

by Anonymous



Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Modern AU, Parent/Child Incest, There's a lot of talk about the incest in this one folks, Who would have thought incest could have uncomfortable consequences, did i mention the angst, mild daddykink, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So its been a month, and they haven't talked about it. Anduin Is starting to get somewhat worried.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Series: Coffee, Cream, Full Sugar [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123760
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Milkshake Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This one is dedicated to you, who reads fics for this ship over and over again, rolling up the hit counter so this series outstrips the hits of almost anything else I've ever posted.
> 
> I feel you. I salute you.
> 
> I hope you're having a great day.
> 
> Also, huge thanks to the worms off my string, for all their advice on the plot n stuff. Very sexy of you all to help a lad out like that.

Varian had been acting weird since they fucked each other.

At first, given the circumstances, Anduin thought this seemed reasonable. He had always been a smart person, emotionally intelligent and pragmatic in the exact kind of way his father wasn’t, and consequentially he hadn’t been naïve enough to think they would bury twenty years of familial bonds and start acting like lovers at the drop of a hat. He had, however, expected there to be at least some obfuscation, some cross-pollination across the boundaries between the two categories, while they figured this whole situation out. Anduin wasn’t sure what this should look like – maybe it would take the form of a few kisses, or an affectionate touch, or a silence in conversation that lingered just long enough to remember how many times Varian had made him come.

When they returned home, though, this didn’t happen - Varian stepped straight back into his regular patterns of behavior, Anduin couldn’t help but feel a little shaken by how rigid the boundaries of their relationship were now. Their conversations rarely deviated from the menial discussion of their days. Varian would step back in the hallways, to give Anduin a wide berth. In the evenings, time that would usually be devoted to watching something together on the sofa, Varian would sit with his headset on and play the new Playstation he had purchased less than a week ago. Anduin had a dreadful suspicion he had bought it specifically to avoid talking to him.

It sort of hurt his feelings a little bit, and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself from the discomfort of everything he couldn’t function particularly well either in his classes, or his hobbies.

Anduin really didn’t know what to do. It wasn’t like he could just go to the university mental wellness clinic and get some neatly pamphleted information on the normal way to deal with a thing like this. The closest he could get was using Google, feeling more like he might be put on some government watchlist than he ever had before in his life, but he found that even on the world wide web there wasn’t that much useful information. Instead, he found himself wading through so many forums that warned of complete relationship destruction and generational trauma that he thought he might throw up all over his PC. He swore to himself that whatever fucking happened he would never ask google for advice again.

God. Varian had never been the world’s best communicator. Anduin had never resented this fact more than he did right now.

To make up for how little any of this seemed to occupy Varian’s mind, Anduin spent _his_ days overthinking, and missing all those tiny intimacies that he had treasured so much before their collision. No longer did Anduin feel Varian's eyes on him when he made himself tea in the mornings. No longer did he feel Varian brush his fingers over the nape of his neck when he was sat on the sofa doing his readings. If it wasn’t for the drive-in movie ticket he kept safe in the back of his cell phone case, he _almost_ might have convinced himself the whole thing had been his imagination, and of course if this had been his imagination then he probably _should_ look at going to the university wellness clinic after all because clearly, he was going insane.

Varian didn’t even suggest they watch movies together anymore.

Anduin missed their closeness so, so dearly. At the same time, though, he knew that if Varian wasn’t going to be interested in him anymore, then that was his decision to make. There was no way Anduin was going to try and change it. He did wonder briefly, if maybe Varian was embarrassed, and if it was this alone which stilled his advances. Admittedly the longer Anduin thought about it the more conscious he became of how fucked up the whole encounter had been, and the more embarrassed he also felt about everything, but even more fucked up than the act itself was the fact that Anduin still wanted to do it again. As many times as they could, if possible. No amount of shame in the universe was going to change that.

Every time Varian was even remotely near him, he felt the hair on the backs of his hands prickle. Every time he caught a glimpse of Varian’s bared arms in his singlet, or caught a lick of his scent when he passed him on the doorstep, Anduin felt another crack in the walls of his self-control. Every night, Anduin lay awake and stared at the ceiling – He pricked his ears in the hope he might hear a noise from his father’s room. More than once, he had considered getting out of bed, and taking the short walk to Varian's bedside, but he had not succumbed to that desire yet and thank god because if he did he knew it would only be a matter of a touch to have him leaning in to whisper that he needed Varian take him again right now _please._ To make everything even worse, Anduin had been seized by a burning horniness lately that was even more intense than when he was in high school. Unlike in high school, he had found that masturbation could only sate him so much.

Finally, about a month after their weekend trip, as he lay on his back in bed at 11pm with warm come pooling on his belly, Anduin forced himself to come to a decision. His decision was that he really needed to do something about this. Rather than wait until the impulse passed him, he cleaned himself up, pulled on some clothes, and made his way downstairs to the loungeroom. Varian, as he had expected, was sitting there playing some game that Anduin didn’t recognize on his shiny new toy. Anduin rounded the side of the sofa, and Varian didn’t even look up from what he was doing when he dropped down next to him.

“Hey. Uh. Dad?”

Varian grunted, but did not stop mashing buttons or look away from the TV. Anduin bit his lip, reminding himself how unsatisfying it had been to fingerfuck his own ass, compared to how good Varian had slammed him into the mattress. He persevered.

“Dad? Can you pause for a bit? I need to talk to you.”

Varian ignored him, thumbs tapping on buttons with a ceaseless click that pierced Anduin’s patience. Scowling, he reached over and yanked the controller straight out of Varian's hands.

“Hey! What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck what? I’m trying to have a conversation with you, if you don’t mind.”

“I’m _busy,_ ” Varian insisted, trying to wrest the controller off him again with no success. It would have been comical, really, how much this large and muscular adult man struggled to grab the device that slim little Anduin held just out of reach, but Anduin was slightly too pissed off with the situation to notice. He hissed, and whacked Varian's reaching fingers away like he was scolding a child.

“Cut it out!” he snapped. “You can have it back in a minute, I just want to talk.”

“What could possibly be so important you are going to interrupt me while I’m trying to relax?”

“You’ve been relaxing your whole fucking life!” Anduin said, “What do _you_ think I want to talk about? I’m just curious.”

A shadow of recognition passed over Varian's features. Anduin noted his jaw tense, his eyes flutter. After a few seconds he sighed, and removed his headset. He tossed it on the coffee table, where it landed among empty cans of low-calorie beer, and two half-eaten plates of high-protein microwave dinners.

“I don’t want to talk about that, Anduin.”

This was not the response he had expected to hear out loud, even though it had been implicit in his behaviour the past month. The words hit Anduin like a slap, and suddenly a whole possible future unfolded in front of him – one where the pair of them didn’t speak, where the spectre of the act haunted him into old age, where he spent the next twenty years trying to fall out of love with the person who had been his other half for so long.

“What.” he said flatly.

“I said, I don’t want to talk about that.”

Anduin might have cried, if he had even a fraction less self-control. His feelings must have been obvious on his face in spite of this. Varian groaned – not the same sexy groan he had made over and over again in their hotel room - and raked his fingers through the roots of his hair. It was a nervous tic Anduin recognized. Something he had done under stress for his entire life.

“Okay,” he revised his response, dropping his hand into his lap. “Ok fine. We can talk. But I really don’t want to talk about it _right now._ ”

And what was that supposed to mean?

Anduin narrowed his eyes, his skin prickling defensively, the barely repressed panic in his belly making his heart skip unpleasantly in his chest.

“And why not?”

Varian huffed, as though he thought this entire conversation was a drain on his time and he couldn’t be bothered doing it anymore.

“I’m going away this weekend,” He said stiffly. “to a fitness expo up north. You can come with me if you want, and we can discuss it then.”

Anduin didn’t think this was very reassuring, but he would take what he could get.

* * *

They took the Mercedes instead of the truck this time, and before they left they piled their suitcases into the back seat. Anduin could measure the shift in Varian’s temperament, relative to the miles ticking upwards on the meter - as they pulled out of the street, Anduin heard his father heave a sigh like the strain of an entire lifetime had been lifted off him. As they came to the intersection where the suburb became the highway, Anduin could see him sitting up straighter in his seat. Once they had driven a few miles down the highway, he reached for the dial on the car stereo, and Anduin knew before he even did it that he was switching the source from whatever generic channel to the 00s rock hits playlist on his phone. Anduin was almost comforted to see it, but he was not so comforted yet that he was willing to act like he wasn't mad about things.

Had Varian really believed that they would have been able to just go back to being father and son, and carry on like nothing had happened? After all that buildup, after all that tip toeing around one another, had he really just wanted to drop everything and try again? What had prompted this bout of second thoughts so suddenly?

Maybe Anduin hadn’t been as good a fuck as he thought he was.

Maybe Varian was a coward.

It brought a bitter taste to his tongue, when he realized that it was just Too Bad if he was a coward - this was no small thing, the pair of them had done. Varian had had _plenty_ of opportunities to back out along the way, and replaying the whole trip in his mind Anduin could even pinpoint the waymarkers they had stepped over, hand in hand, one at a time. Even if they _did_ try to go back on this, even if they _did_ try to carry on, Anduin knew the ghost of the act would always haunt them – there would always be small things that served as a reminder of what the pair of them had done. The sound of Varian laughing for one thing.

The sensation of clean linen against his skin. Even the smell of vanilla candles, wafting out of stores he passed when he walked down the street, was so similar to the smell in their hotel room that he couldn’t help but remember all those moments they had been irreversibly close to one another. Anduin thought he wouldn’t be exaggerating, if he said that Varian’s body inside his own had rearranged the molecules that made his form. Even more extensively than the way his parenting had sculpted who he was as a person.

What was it Varian had said to him, at some point in time in their exchange?

_God, I fucked you up._

Yeah. Anduin felt sorrow in his chest to realize He probably had. A strange mourning filled him, grief for the person he never became because of his circumstances. His mother died too soon after he was born. His father had been so unprepared to be a parent. Anduin, a serious and gentle child, bore all the insecurities of someone whose nature had been grossly unlike that of person who reared him, that he could never live up to the expectations of what his father had wanted him to be.

Anduin probably _was_ fucked up, it was true. A sizeable amount of that probably _was_ Varian’s fault, to boot. In spite of all this though, here he was, and he and Varian had learned to love each other in whatever way they could. The past, however stilted, was utterly irreversible, and there was cold comfort in knowing that nothing from his past would ever fuck him up as much as simply leaving what they had done now unresolved - If Anduin had to carry on knowing they would never speak of it again, he wasn’t sure there would be enough therapy in the world to help him, because the prospect of losing the person against whom Anduin defined who he was?

Unimaginable.

Anduin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the car turning off the highway, finally slowing to a halt down a main street in the middle of a quaint little town. He jumped when Varian turned off the car, and addressed him.

“Wanna grab some lunch?”

“Oh. Uhm. Yes. Okay.”

Anduin fumbled to unlatch his belt, as Varian climbed out of the car and rounded the front to open Anduin’s door. This gesture was strange, but paled in comparison to how strange it was for him to offer a hand as Anduin wriggled out of his seat and hauled himself upright.

“Huh?”

Anduin stared at Varian’s hand, outreached toward him as though requesting a handshake.

“Hold hands,” Varian said simply. “Let’s go, I saw a place a bit back that way that looked like it might do smoothies and shakes.”

Varian _did_ like smoothies and shakes. The greener and less pleasant tasting, the better.

Anduin felt himself blush, at the prospect of holding his hand, and promptly told himself that was a stupid reaction to have. He was supposed to be _mad_ at this man. Who did Varian think he was, that offering a hand would somehow mend the vast chasm of communication skills currently separating them. Not only that, but the quiet thrill he was familiar with when holding hands in private was _very_ distinct from the loud anxiety of holding hands in the open. The fear that they might be seen welled in his stomach, just like it had in the hotel that first night.

 _Calm down,_ he told himself, as he accepted the hand tersely and watched Varian lock the car with the remote. _No one knows. No one knows. No one has any way to know._

His heart was hammering, and his legs felt funny as Varian led him onto the sidewalk. Those first few steps felt so surreal, and the coy breeze that danced down the street made him far too conscious of the fact they were exposed to the world right now, but then Varian gave his hand a gentle squeeze and Anduin realized he was holding his breath. He exhaled shakily, and offered his tight-lipped smile.

“Scary,” he admitted coolly. “I’ve never held someone’s hand in public.”

“If anyone asks, we aren’t related.”

“Obviously.”

Varian chuckled, and the strain in his voice indicated that he too, was nervous, but perhaps just better at acting flippant about it.

They made their way down the street, and somehow the universe didn’t fall out from under them, and god himself didn’t reach down from the heavens to smite them where they stood, and the passers-by milling around didn’t even spare them a passing glance – something that filled Anduin with an unexpected sense of elation.

This really was their secret. Just between the two of them.

There was something dangerously kinky about it, he supposed. About duping the entire world into thinking they were normal, and even though he was still annoyed with him he could think of nothing in the universe as reassuring as Varian’s hand clasped warmly in his own. Anduin felt himself swell with pride, completely unintentionally. If people saw him holding hands with Varian, he deduced, then people would know Varian had fucked him. That of all the people in the world, _he_ was the one who got to kiss his face, and feel his warmth, and look at that magnificent body naked and sweating and poised over him and-

Anduin had to reign in his thoughts, the fluttery butterfly feeling in his stomach fast becoming hot and prickly with arousal. He tried to focus more on the present, less on the internal. He noted that the street they were on was old fashioned and charming, with storefronts decorated like something out of American Graffiti. Their destination was not far from where they parked. Sure enough, at first parse, it looked like some kind of milkshake shop and bookstore. The sort that sold records and comics and movie posters, as well as frosty delights. A bell above the door jingled when they walked in, the smell of coffee and hot foot wafting towards them, and the neon lights illuminated booths upholstered in red leather. Posters advertising cult movies decorated the walls. There were garlands and bunting in funky retro colors, decorating the light fixtures and the ceiling.

“Lots going on here.” Anduin mused. Varian laughed and tugged his hand gently, to lead him to the counter.

“Reminds me of the kind of places I hung out at in high school,” he said warmly. Anduin could tell he was trying _very_ hard to be sweet, like he had when he had taken Anduin to the movie. “There was this really cool diner and arcade at the mall pretty similar. Your mum used to work at the sunglass stand just outside.”

Anduin sucked a sharp breath at the unanticipated mention of his mother. Normally, he didn’t mind when Varian referred to her in passing, in fact he found it deeply endearing, but the shop had quite a few customers. It was possible that _anyone_ might have overheard him. Varian shot him a grin, as though he didn’t really care, or maybe he just had greater faith in strangers to not think too hard about things that were actually none of their business.

“Table for two?” A waitress appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. She stepped behind the counter and beamed at them like they were her favorite people in the universe.

“Yeah,” Varian said. “Got anything by a window?”

The waitress nodded, and led them to a nice spot with a view down the street. After setting them up with a pair of menus she turned and without so much as a curious glance she left the two of them alone.

“Are you going to have a milkshake?” Anduin asked stiffly. Varian shrugged.

“Maybe a smoothie?”

They ordered a bowl of curly fries, and two smoothies, and once the waitress had taken their order they found themselves alone again but this time, they were alone in plain sight in the open. Varian’s foot knocked against his ankle under the table. Anduin’s loins were quivering even thinking of how soon it would be before Varian was inside him again.

No. Wait. Stop that thought.

Anduin was _Angry With Him._

“You look like you’re thinking too hard about something,” Varian said.

“Huh?”

“You. You’ve been quiet since we left the house. You’re not still mad about the 'not wanting to talk about it' thing?”

“How did you know?”

Varian, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. He sagged in his seat, and his head rolled back, and the heavy sigh he uttered almost seemed thick with relief.

“Okay,” He surrendered easily, this time. “Yeah. Okay. We can talk about it here, I guess.”

Except now he was given free reign, Anduin didn’t know where to start. He cleared his throat quietly, and glanced around the shop to make sure no one was watching them. Everyone there seemed far too invested in their own little lives to notice what they were up to, and this was a slight comfort when Anduin swung his eyes back around and fixed them onto the man across the table. He wasn’t sure at first, what he sought in his features – he knew how his father looked better than he knew his own face – but when he found eyes that were familiar, dark blue, and absolutely overflowing with adoration behind a cool exterior, Anduin thought he found it.

“I’ve been feeling a little insecure about things,” He confessed, “Since we’ve been back at the house. I feel as though you’ve put up this mental wall between us.”

“Mhmm…” The expression on Varian’s face morphed to something slightly pained, reminiscent of regret. “Maybe.”

“Well,” Anduin tried. “Do you want to maybe tell me why that is?”

He let the question hand there for a moment, unanswered, while Varian gnawed his lip and tried to pull together an explanation. Anduin prompted him again with some more questions.

“Did you change your mind?” he asked, “Or did you think you not notice you were doing it?”

“I didn’t change my mind,” Varian insisted. “Of course not. Not ever. I didn’t notice I was doing it for ages, but after a while I did and to be honest, I think I might even know why.”

“Really?” Anduin was surprised by this. Varian wasn’t always the most reflexive type.

“Yeah. Easy. I really just feel fucking guilty whenever I touch you in the house.”

“What?”

Anduin didn’t really understand.

“I feel shit touching you at the house. That’s our _home,_ you know? I raised you there. It’s taking a while to adjust to you not being…”

A son? A child? A charge, flitting aimlessly from room to room?

“I’m still the same person, Dad.” Anduin insisted. “The same person who held your hand when we watched stupid movies.”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know. I think the movies are different. They are like a little window where the real-world can’t touch us? I’m not sure. You know I’m really shit with words.”

Anduin was comforted, at least, that they had the same perspective on the movies. He too sighed, and sunk back in his seat. “Dad, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”

Varian shrugged.

“Didn’t know how to bring it up,” he answered flippantly. “Besides, I knew you would bring it up for me eventually.”

Ah. The man knew him too well. Anduin chose not to take it as a criticism, and pressed on.

“Well, what do you want to do?” he asked. “you really think you can’t touch me at home? Ever.”

“Not right now,” Varian said. “Though maybe eventually… I do want to.”

He looked distraught for a moment, and Anduin’s heart pinched. He wondered briefly how hard it must be, to love another person with the love of a parent, and to want them with the want of the flesh simultaneously. Probably pretty awful. He wondered why it had been so easy for him, specifically, to loosen his grip on the familial emotions. He supposed it might have been because he had always had a fiercely independent streak – the kind of innate desire to be entirely unlike the person his father might have made him if he had that power to do so. In spite of all of that, though, Anduin still very much wanted his approval. Trying to dissect the feelings that knotted together about it all really was beyond the reach of his abilities, and if there was one thing he had learned over the past few weeks it was that overthinking rarely did any good when actions could easily fix everything.

“So, we start slow,” Anduin suggested. “small things, get used to it. We _Communicate.”_

“Communicate?” Varian grimaced, as the waitress returned to their table with their dinner. “You make it sound easier than it is.”

“The more you do it, the easier it gets.”

Anduin had wanted to reach for his smoothie to punctuate his point, and had thought it would look very sophisticated and elegant. Indeed, it almost certainly would have – Anduin had a knack for making most things look graceful – but unfortunately the time he had chosen to fling his hand out also happened to be the time that the waitress was reaching past him to place Varian’s beverage down in front of him. His hand collided with her wrist, and Anduin could see Varian’s eyes widen in bewilderment when the waitress cursed and the drink slipped from her grip.

The flimsy plastic cup holding it immediately popped on the table surface. Tropical spinach smoothie with a wheatgrass shot splattered everywhere. Most predominantly, it backsplashed all over Anduin’s chest and face. The waitress's arm was covered too, and the smoothie in question lay there dripping, a puddle of green that oozed over the edge of the surface of the table and dripped thickly to the floor.

The three of them remained there regarding the scene in dumb shock for a moment. And then, before the waitress could even stumble an apology, Varian started laughing.

Because of course he would. _Of fucking course_ he would find this funny.

“Holy fuck,” he said, through wheezes and gasps, “Holy fuck baby, that went _everywhere._ ”

Anduin was too embarrassed to even tell him not to call him that.

* * *

The bathroom smelled strange and was very small, and it was even more cramped now than it normally would have been because currently, it had Varian in it. Anduin had allowed this because he needed to clean himself up as soon as possible, and Varian had insisted on helping to make up for laughing his ass off. Anduin had already decided he was going to need to apologize properly with his _words_ at some stage though - It was a perfect learning opportunity for someone who was just beginning their journey on the path to communication prowess. 

Anduin stood with his legs pressed against the edge of the sink, wiping away the last of the milkshake while Varian lingered over his shoulder. Anduin could see him watching in the mirror reflection, he could see him following the motions of Anduin’s hands as he wiped milkshake off his neck. The hunger that seemed to stir in his gaze was more than a little exciting, made even more so by the fact that this was the closest they had been for _weeks,_ but Anduin told himself that it wasn’t appropriate to be having such thoughts in a grubby little restaurant bathroom. He tried very hard to pretend he didn’t notice.

“You missed a spot,” Varian said eventually, once Anduin had lobbed another wad of damp tissue into the toilet.

“Oh yeah?” Anduin asked him, releasing his hair from his hair tie, to check and make sure there wasn’t any milkshake in the ends. “Where?”

“Here.”

Varian brushed his hair aside, and bowed his head. A shiver of pleasure shimmied over Anduin’s shoulder blades when a hot, wet tongue licked a stripe up the side of his neck.

“Dad!” he scolded, batting him away. Suddenly his ability to pretend he didn’t notice how close they were, or the way Varian was watching him, faltered. “were you not just saying something about not wanting to touch me?”

“We aren’t at home, are we?”

“Well, no, but-“

Anduin didn’t get to finish that thought. Varian licked the slope of his shoulder and neck again, and it had been so long since they had last been in contact that the touch was like punching the off switch to his critical thinking. He abandoned the notion that he should resist, and with a soft whine he twisted around so they could face each other properly. The incident with the smoothie, and their bowl of curly fries now probably cooling and abandoned on their table, was suddenly forgotten and even the details of this nasty little room seemed to fade into insignificance.

“What?” Varian asked him, a shit-eating grin plastered all over his face. Anduin tried his best to glare at him, but he knew it was a lost cause.

Varian was broad enough to block out everything – the pale-yellow walls of the toilet room, the framed poster of spiderman comic book covers hanging above the cistern, and even most of the light from the lantern hanging from the ceiling. Anduin shrunk in his shadow, in that same delicious way he had at the hotel. He had never thought of himself as a particularly weak man, but he adored the way that Varian’s strength made him feel like he was little more than a doll. As though reading his mind, Varian cupped his hands under Anduin’s ass and hoisted him, to sit perched on the edge of the bathroom sink.

“Fuck,” Anduin swore breathily, before he could stop himself. “don’t drop me.”

“Never.”

Varian pinned him there with his hips, his hands bracing securely either side of his legs. Anduin, heat spreading through his body, let his arms coil around his father’s neck. He tilted his chin backwards, inviting him to clean that alleged spot once again. With a soft laugh, Varian bowed his head. His mouth against Anduin’s skin earned a whimper of relief.

It really did feel amazing, to have his body against his once more. He filled every single one of Anduin’s senses, and the immediacy of his smell and his taste and the way his breathing sounded... it was all so much greater than the faded memories Anduin had been masturbating to for weeks now. His tongue, broad and hot, laved over his throat and along his jaw. Anduin wriggled in his spot on the sinks edge, trying to push his hips against Varian’s cock. He could tell it was fast becoming stiff against the front of his jeans and god, how he had missed it.

“Here,” Varian reached to pull one of Anduin’s hands down from around his neck, and press it between their bodies. Anduin’s stomach fluttered, fleetingly nervous.

A handjob in a bathroom halfway out of town? He would have liked to believe he had more dignity than this, and yet the very prospect already had him rock hard and bristling with hunger.

Varian's mouth found his, offering a series of deep, wet kisses with lots of tongue. Anduin's breath caught, skin rippling with delight to taste him, and Anduin could almost believe he could detect the lingering sweetness of smoothie on his teeth. Varian kissed like he wanted to eat him alive, like he had been starving for months on end. It was messy, but perfect, and Anduin let him pillage his mouth while he tugged open the front of his jeans. His cock was heavy when Anduin pulled it out. Seized by a need to look at the thing he had been fantasizing about non-stop, Anduin pulled out of the kiss and leaned back. The urge to admire him did not wane upon getting an eyeful – the way his piercing looked glinting against the darkened crown of his erection sent a shiver through Anduin's marrow. He thumbed the place his jewellery emerged on the underside of his cockhead, and a low rumble echoed in Varian's chest. One of his hands moved, to caress the small of Anduin's back.

“Like what you see?” he asked hoarsely.

“So much,” Anduin whispered, and the words lingered in the air for a moment before he thought of the ideal way to drive the point home. “You have a perfect cock, Daddy.”

He felt kind of stupid just saying it out of the blue, but when he glanced up to gauge Varian's reaction he could see a primal shadow shifting over his father’s eyes.

“Yeah? Well, you can have as much of it as you like later tonight. I’ve been saving it for you.”

“Later?” Anduin frowned. “Not now?”

“Not now. You need to be able to walk out of here, still.”

This made Anduin giggle awkwardly, recalling where they were right now, thinking that it was perfectly within the realm of possibility that someone could be waiting outside the bathroom cubicle as they were exchanging horny whispers about their plans for the evening. Varian gave him a devilish, but abashed kind of grin.

“I’m serious,” he insisted, but that just made Anduin laugh harder.

“I know you are,” He said, and then he bit his lip, wondering if he should say it, or if he should tuck Varian's cock back away, so they could walk out and resume this later, somewhere else.

He decided to say it. Varian arched an eyebrow when Anduin leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

“That’s why it’s so hot, don’t you think? The waitress might side-eye us when I walk out limping.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Varian's cheeks were colored dark pink now, his eyes dancing with the light of lust. “Are _you_ serious?”

“Mhmm.” Anduin nosed the side of Varian’s jaw, where it met the back of his ear. He pumped the cock in his palm teasingly. “Deadly serious.”

“I’m not fucking you in a disgusting milk-bar bathroom.”

Oh wow. If even Varian thought this toilet was gross, it must have been pretty damn terrible. Anduin was resilient, though.

“Let me jerk you off at least?”

“ _Holy hell, Anduin.”_ He sounded incredulous, but only in the way that was filled with awe, and adoration. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Rather than reply, Anduin slumped back against the bathroom mirror behind him and shot the other man a look from under his stubby blonde lashes. He wasn’t sure if it would work too well, a clumsy attempt to emulate the wiles of golden age film starlets, but if he didn’t then perhaps they could get a good giggle out of it. The playful euphoria of making Varian grin like that was deliciously addictive.

Varian stared at him like cupid himself had leapt from behind the cistern and smacked his ass firmly.

“Okay then.” he said lamely, and now it was Anduin's turn to grin. “But only if you touch yourself too. Make sure you make it quick, I don’t want that waitress trying to come check if we’re okay.”

“Finishing fast is on you, actually. But I’ll do my best.”

Anduin released him, and moved to undo his own pants. The hands that gripped the sink either side of his body tightened at the sight of Anduin's rigid cock dwarfed by his. Size, it appeared, was not hereditary.

“Cute,” he teased.

“Mind how you talk to me when I have my hand on your dick.”

Varian sniggered and nosed the side of Anduin's face.

“I love you,” he said softly, but somehow in those three simple words he had communicated more than he ever had before in his life. Anduin's heart skipped a beat.

“I love you too.”

Varian fell silent after that, his eyelashes brushing sweetly against the side of Anduin’s neck. Only his breathing made any noise, wavering just perceptibly when Anduin pressed their cocks together and wrapped his hand around them.

Perfect.

He had to fight very hard, to resist the urge to moan when he started stroking. The friction of a hard cock against his own was vastly different from the friction of his palm, and Varian's low keen made him tingle all over. He started with a slow pace, exploring the best way to touch, trying to work out how to make the contact work most effectively. When Varian shifted a warm, confident hand to clasp over his, the mechanics of it all suddenly became so much easier. Varian guided him to stroke in firm, fast pumps, and squeezed his knuckles with a gentle pressure that made Anduin wish he could cry out openly, without fear that someone might hear them.

It felt so good. So terribly, incredibly good. Varian's hair tickled his chin when he bent forward, and laid soft, open mouth bites on the side of Anduin's Adam’s apple. The blade of his teeth was shiver-inducing, the heat of his breath making Anduin's cock spill precome into their hands. Varian huffed and brushed his lips over the edge of Anduin's ear.

“Did you miss me making you come?” he whispered.

“That depends,” Anduin replied, panting quietly. “Did you miss me?”

“So fucking much.”

A small thrill of power kicked through him. It was a strange thing, but Anduin had never felt as sexy as he did in that moment, being rutted against with his pants around his knees in a dirty public bathroom. He could feel the pleasure compounding at the base of his spine, feel heat surging through his muscles, and Varian's cock rubbed against his own in a way that was so uniquely intimate that nothing could compare. The world seemed to dissolve to nothing beyond the walls of this bathroom, his body knew nothing but heat and bliss, and then, Varian was biting down teasingly on the bottom of his ear. Anduin lets the ecstasy swell so much it overflowed. His release shuddered through him, fast enough to suit their purposes, and Varian cursed. His hand tightened, squeezing their cocks together as his climax came too in thick, strong spurts. It wet the damp shirt on Anduin’s chest, and even spattered distantly on his chin.

As Anduin readjusted, he became aware that not only were they were covered in load, the stance they were in right now was as uncomfortable as it was ridiculous. Anduin couldn’t contain his giddy, dizzy laugh.

“… Alright?” Varian asked him, catching his breath as though he had just finished a series of intensive sets.

“Great, thanks.” Anduin twisted his hand away, and wiped it as best he could on his pants. “I might need some help cleaning up.

Five minutes later, they had left the bathroom, and shuffled out of the store hand in hand. The world outside seemed brighter than it did, when they had entered, and Anduin felt himself striding with a springy sort of lilt in his step. When he felt strangers eyes slide over him, when people spared them a glance as they passed by, Anduin returned their looks with a wide, comfortable smile. There was a distinct sense of freedom in that, of defying the curiosity of strangers with bold confidence, but the greatest sense of freedom came when Varian pulled him to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. He bent down, to give Anduin a slow, deep kiss.

This far away from the place they called home, neither of them cared who could see.


End file.
